In virtually all fields of medicine, the pace of technological developments continues to drive the need for improved medical imaging devices and methods. Such devices and methods are commonly employed in conjunction with many different types of medical interventions, such as radiotherapy, surgery, biopsies, and the like.
In many cases, however, conventional medical imaging systems and methods are either unsuitable for many types of medical interventions or are limited in application in one or more significant manners. By way of example only, the effectiveness of conventional radiotherapy systems and methods is typically a function of medical image accuracy. After medical images of a patient have been taken in order to determine the location of one or more body areas requiring radiation therapy, some degree of error is generated by patient movement (whether voluntary or involuntary). As a result, the precise locations of the body areas are often slightly different than those indicated by the medical images. This discrepancy can reduce the effectiveness of the radiation therapy, and in some cases can require that such therapy be prolonged and/or reduced in dose.
As another example, many types of medical interventions cannot be performed in conjunction with conventional medical imaging systems without moving the patient or moving the medical intervention apparatus to gain access to the patient. Such movement can require interruption of medical imaging, compromise the quality of the medical images, reduce the effectiveness of the medical intervention, or have other undesirable effects. For example, many types of computed tomography (CT) imaging, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and Positron Emission Tomography (PET) imaging devices at least partially enclose a patient, or otherwise significantly limit free access to the patient for medical intervention procedures. Therefore, medical intervention procedures are commonly performed after the patient or equipment is moved to gain or increase access to the patient. Such movement typically results in one or more of the undesirable results mentioned above.
As the demand for improved medical intervention procedures continues to grow, the demand for new medical imaging devices and methods needed to perform such procedures also grows. New devices and methods for image-guided medical intervention are therefore welcome additions to the art.